disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fu and Tell
"Fu and Tell" is the first part of the eighteenth episode of Disney Channel Original American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot While Haley was looking for something in Jake's room to take for show and tell, Jake came in and kicked her out of his room. When Haley started crying, Jake opened the door, let Haley in, and they started talking about it. It turned out that a girl in Haley's school named Olivia Mears was always the best show and teller who always brought in her pet cat that she named Miss Tinkles. Jake then convinced Fu Dog to allow Haley to use him for show and tell. Fu Dog was reluctant to do so at first, but Haley negotiated with Fu by promising him sloppy joe. When Haley took Fu Dog to her school, the other students were amazed by him. Some kids started petting him, while other kids began pulling on his cheek folds. Fu Dog almost blew Haley's cover when he started talking, but Haley managed to cover for him by telling the other students that he barks in Chinese. Later, one kid asked Fu Dog to eat his homework, which he didn't finish, and Fu obligingly did. When Haley had to leave to go to lunch, Fu Dog was left alone with his enemy, a cat. Not just any cat, but Olivia Mears' cat whose real name was Yan Yan. It was revealed that she had the lucky coin that belonged to Fu's father, and the two archenemies started battling again. While they were fighting in the classroom, they remembered the times that they fought in different years. When the two began to break everything in the classroom, Fu Dog pointed out, "We're causing some real damage here!" and Yan Yan replied, "Don't we always?" They then started to recall when the Titanic crashed into an iceberg in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean; or in Italy when they turned a building into the Leaning Tower; or in Egypt when they broke a nose off a sphinx. All now iconic historical sites of the world. Their battle was soon taken outside the classroom. Later in the cafeteria, Fu Dog grabbed a bowl of sloppy joe and threw it at Yan Yan. When Yan Yan told Fu Dog there was no way he would be able to hide the lucky coin from her, Fu swallowed it so Yan Yan could not get to it. When Fu Dog went back in the classroom, he closed the cat cage and then went into his own. When the teacher and students came in, they saw Yan Yan outside and everything destroyed, thinking she did it all. As a result, the teacher told Olivia Mears she could not bring Yan Yan to school anymore and made her take her cat out of the classroom. Haley then started show and tell with Fu Dog, and later outside they began to negotiate the sloppy joe deal again. Characters *Jake Long *Haley Long *Olivia Mears *Rose (mentioned) *Yan Yan *Fu Dog *Ms. McGuire Trivia *Jake has a journal that is used as a diary and also where he writes love songs to Rose. *According to Fu Dog's comment, this is the first time he has been to a school. *Yan-Yan and Fu Dog have fought in and are responsible for: **In China 1424 during the Ming Dynasty at the Great Wall of China. **In Paris 1793 during the Place de la Revolution. **In Germany 1917 in the Battle of Keilbergmelen. **In Ancient Egypt, they were responsible for disfiguring the nose of a Sphinx. **In Ancient Italy, they were the ones who tilted the Leaning Tower of Pisa. **In April 15, 1912, they caused the Titanic to crash against the ice-burg. (Note: The ship has the wrong colors and it is shown to be daytime, despite the Titanic's collision taking place at about midnight, hence dark.) *This is the first episode not to center on Jake or show him turning into a dragon. *This is also Fu Dog's second centered episode. *Both Olivia and Yan Yan debut in this episode but this is Yan Yan's only appearance. *According to Jeff Goode's transcript, Haley goes to Manhattan Elementary. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Television episodes